


Round Two

by nochick_fics



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys in Chains, Fist Fights, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Light and L's second fight leads to something a little more enjoyable.





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written 8/13/09.

Light cupped the right side of his face and winced; it was a miracle that the kick hadn’t broken any teeth.  He swallowed, tasting a faint hint of blood, and glared at Ryuzaki’s frustratingly calm countenance.  
   
“You…” His voice was little more than a whisper.  “You just won’t be happy until you can prove that I’m Kira, will you?”  
   
“No, I won’t,” Ryuzaki replied matter-of-factly.  “So why don’t you prove to me that you’re not?”  
   
_“What the hell do you think this is all about?!”_ Light screamed, grabbing onto the chain that bound them and holding it up.  “Why do you think I’m doing this?”  
   
“I’m not sure, Light.”  Ryuzaki tilted his head slightly.  “Perhaps this was all a part of your plan.”  
   
Light gawked at the other man in disbelief.  There he was, voluntarily surrendering himself to this glorified imprisonment and working his ass off to help solve the case and still,  _still,_  Ryuzaki refused to acknowledge his effort.    
   
The young man’s face contorted in anger.  He seized the dangling chain in his hand and yanked it roughly, catching Ryuzaki off guard and pulling him into a solid punch that landed squarely on the detective’s nose.  Completely unfazed by what would have easily rendered anyone else a broken, bleeding mess, Ryuzaki spun around and kicked Light in the torso, sending them both sailing across the room from the force of the blow.  Light was propelled back against the arm of the couch and he landed on the cushions, but his body’s reprieve was short-lived as Ryuzaki fell on top of him, crushing his already sore chest.  The two men tumbled to the floor in a twisted heap of struggling limbs, each man trying to gain the upper hand against the other.  The chain flailed dangerously between them while they fought, serving as an advantage  _and_  a hindrance to both of them.    
   
Sensing an opportunity, Light forced Ryuzaki onto his back.  Quickly making use of the chain’s slack, he wrapped it around the man’s thin wrists and pinned them over his head, using all of his strength to hold him still.  He was fairly confident that he had finally gained the upper hand… that was, until a pair of strong, lithe legs wrapped around him and squeezed, binding his waist just as surely as he had bound Ryuzaki’s arms.   
   
The two men regarded each other in their awkward stalemate without speaking, the silence broken only by the sound of their harsh breathing.  Light jerked his lower body, trying to release himself from Ryuzaki’s grip, but found it was something he could not do without letting go of him… which was something he  _would not_  do.  He could be just as stubborn as the other man and if he had to lie there and hold him down all day to make his point, then damn it, that was what he was going to--  
   
Light gasped when it pressed against his lower stomach, his mind unable to grasp what his body was all too quickly becoming aware of.  He blinked at Ryuzaki, whose expression remained still, almost serene, even as one particular part of his body was anything  _but._     
   
“… R-Ryu…”  
   
It was all he could manage before he felt his own traitorous body respond just that quickly, causing a tremor to surge throughout him as a wave of desire consumed him.  What the hell was this?  Light knew that he wasn’t gay; he had one of the hottest--if somewhat annoying--girls in all of Japan at his beck and call to prove it.   
   
But even so, at that moment, he was hornier than he had ever been in his entire life.   
   
Another sharp gasp fell from his mouth as Ryuzaki shifted beneath him, easing himself lower until hardness met with hardness.  He thrust up against him, causing the massive swellings between them to slide alongside each other.  Light grunted through clenched teeth and witnessed his captor’s cool, calculating gaze; was Ryuzaki merely taunting him?  That couldn’t be… but even if the ball of throbbing warmth digging into him really  _was_ nothing more than a ruse, Light was far too gone to care.   
   
At the risk of falling prey to the other man, he let go of Ryuzaki and planted both of his hands firmly on the floor, on either side of his head.  He bore down, rolling his hips and grinding himself against the bulge between Ryuzaki’s legs, moaning loudly as the outline of their cocks rubbed together.  Light pulled back and did it again… slower this time… harder… struggling to keep his arms steady as he was overwhelmed by waves of need.  Ryuzaki shook loose the chains around his wrists and slid his arms around Light, trailing his slender hands down the young man’s back and grabbing onto his ass.  He pressed down and arched his back high off the ground, heightening the friction between their gyrating bodies while Light dry-humped him with all of his might, his erection straining against the front of his pants and running along the jeans-clad length of the other man’s cock.  Light kept his eyes focused on Ryuzaki’s as he continued moving along the unyielding, rock-like protrusion of the detective’s crotch, hissing sharply as a burst of pre-cum seeped into his underwear.   
  
A small frown lined Ryuzaki’s brow and his arms and legs tightened around the young man.  He bucked his hips upward, grazing the damp bulge of Light’s pants one last time as he climaxed, closing his eyes and letting out his breath in silent, controlled spurts.  They were so close that Light could feel the man’s cock pulsating beneath the denim and he began thrusting even faster against him, almost out of his mind with the urge to fuck him.  He burrowed his face in Ryuzaki’s neck, letting out a muffled cry as his body finally surrendered to the maddening chafe of their groins and he came,  _hard_ , shooting what felt like an ungodly amount of cum into his pants.   
   
Light collapsed on top of Ryuzaki, shuddering helplessly, only then, all too aware of exactly what they had just done.  He rolled off of him and onto his back, cringing in embarrassment as the cool air of the room hit his crotch, which was quite the wet, sticky mess.  
   
Minutes passed.  Finally, Ryuzaki sat up and looked at him.   
   
“I suppose we should go… clean things up,” he offered.  
   
“Yeah,” Light muttered with a reluctant sigh.   
   
The two men pulled themselves to their feet.  Light glanced at Ryuzaki out of the corner of his eye and once again found himself at the center of a dark, cryptic stare.  He whipped his head around and began walking towards the bathroom with Ryuzaki falling into stride, wondering if it was even going to be remotely possible to put this… incident… behind them, not only for his own peace of mind--because he wasn’t gay, mind you--but more importantly, for the sake of solving the case.  
  
Of course he had no intention whatsoever of letting something like this happen again.  
  
Until it did.  
  
*****  
   
Epilogue:  
   
Incidentally, Matsuda made a copy of the event for his own personal “archive.”  
   
… So did Aizawa.    
   
 


End file.
